Long Ago & To the Future
by Moshi Moshi Mai
Summary: [XENOSAGA II] A story comprised of three chapters with three different pairings featuring one of my absolute favorite characters. [Rubedo x Sakura, Rubedo x Albedo, and Jr. x MOMO]
1. Falling Leaves

A/N-I immediately fell in love with the RubedoxSakura interaction as I started to play Xenosaga II, but I still loved Jr.xMOMO and recently I've sort of become one of those yaoi fangirls…Haha! So there will be some Jr.xMOMO, RubedoxSakura, and RubedoxAlbedo, so I'm hoping I'll be pleasing three audiences! Just so you know this is my first attempt at implied shounen-ai so I hope it's ok! This story's going to be separated into three installments for each implied pairing so stay tuned! (Poor Nigredo…he doesn't get any love!) Also, I haven't finished the game yet so there are no major spoilers as I don't really know much of anything new besides Rubedo's past at the Yuriev Institute. Just so you know I'm at the Ormus Stronghold at the moment running around in those yellow and blue elevator things.

**Falling Leaves**

**(RubedoxSakura)**

It was summer, his favorite season. His cheeks were a light shade of pink as he ran through the park in his home and his prison, the Yuriev Institute. The 12-year old URTV slowed to a stop as he neared a small structure situated in the middle of the artificial park, his grey boots lightly scuffing against the pristine stone path. Slowly, he approached an open window of the building and curiously peered inside like he had done countless times before. His cerulean eyes landed on _her,_ and his heart pounded suddenly in his chest as he watched her play the piano elegantly, with no trace of emotion on her face. At this, he could feel his heart suddenly become heavy. But soon, someway…_somehow_ he'd make sure that his wavelength would surely never fail her to repair her deficiency.

As he listened to her play that enchantingly sweet song, Juli Mizrahi smiled down at her daughter, helping her move her slender fingers along the ivory keys and humming to lighten the mood. Turning her head slightly, she glanced at Rubedo and offered a warm smile to the boy, who blushed in embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"H-Hey Dr. Mizrahi! How's Sakura doing?" Juli lifted her fingers off of the piano as Sakura continued to play, her olive eyes softening.

"Why don't you come inside, Rubedo? You want to hear Sakura play, don't you? I always see you listening from your place outside." Rubedo grinned and eagerly accepted the offer, climbing in through the window as only a child can. Juli laughed as he stumbled to the floor in a messy heap before scrambling over to the piano. He stood next to the sitting scientist as she resumed teaching Sakura the song he'd heard so many times.

"This song that Sakura plays…what would you say it makes you feel, Rubedo?" The variant leader paused and stared at Sakura whose eyes moved back and forth as her soft brown hair played with her silently moving lips. His first thought was sad, but that seemed too childish, and he wanted to impress the famous scientist. At parts in the melody it would also make him feel warmer inside, like Sakura was trying her best to reach out to him in the physical plane. As he contemplated, the song stopped as the young girl pressed the last chord down and slowly lowered her arms back to her lap. It suddenly seemed as if Sakura were awaiting his answer as well.

"W-Well…uhh…I'd say it makes me feel both happy and sad…content maybe?" he offered, grinning cutely. Juli laughed lightly, and Rubedo decided he liked it when the doctor laughed, as she barely did.

"Sometimes it's just so hard to believe that you children here at the institute are not really children after all…" Dr. Mizrahi whispered to herself, feeling a pang of sorrow hit her as she remembered that these "children" were only created as omnipotent retroviruses to battle U-DO's wavelength. Rubedo's grin faded somewhat as he heard her quiet words. But as she smiled at him sadly, he forced himself to return it, not wanting her to know that he had heard.

"Well, it seems that Sakura's done practicing for today. Rubedo, why don't you give her a walk around the park? It's such a lovely day." Juli stood up from the bench, her belts jingling. The red-head's eyes widened at Dr. Mizrahi's request and he restrained himself from blushing even more. Juli internally smiled at how cute he looked, and if she didn't have as much self-control, she would've cooed at how adorably he reacted.

"U-Uh are you sure that's ok? I-I mean, not that you shouldn't trust me! It's just that uh…well…never mind!" Rubedo replied with a stream of mixed up words. Juli smiled faintly, motioning for Sakura to stand up.

"I just want you to spend some time with my Sakura. You are her savior, after all…And for that, I can never thank you enough." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she quietly wiped them away, laughing shakily. "Oh dear, I'm getting so emotional these days."

Not knowing what to say or how to comfort her, he decided to stay silent as Sakura walked over to his side. As her white gown brushed against him he blushed again, his fingers twitching. After regaining her composure, the doctor patted Rubedo's head fondly and opened the door, ushering the two outside into the bright day.

Rubedo started to walk, and after a few steps he realized that Sakura wasn't following him. Turning around, he saw her standing alone a few paces behind, staring at the colorful flowers. Grinning, he ran over to her side and she glanced sideways at him expressionlessly before reaching out to touch a violet in full bloom.

"That's a violet! It's one of my favorite flowers here because I really like the color purple," he spoke as she ran her pale fingers over the velvet skin of the petals. He knew she wouldn't reply to his statement, but he still hoped and yearned that somehow she'd be able to say something, _anything._ But it never came, and he smiled some more instead.

"Well, I know you can hear me, heh, but I just want you to know, that I like spending time with you, Sakura. In reality and whenever I Encephalon dive. It's…nice to talk to someone who is as kind and understanding as you…" He blushed for the nth time as she slowly turned to face him, emerald eyes unseeing. They stood like that for a while before Sakura's hand slowly came up and she placed a cool hand on the side of his burning face. Somehow, Rubedo knew she was trying to say something, and his skin tingled at her gentle touch.

"Rubedo! Rubedo! Where are you?" Rubedo jumped as he heard Albedo yelling his name from not too far away. He gently pried Sakura's hand off of his face, feeling a jolt go through his veins. A sudden thought occurred to him. Did he really have feelings for Sakura? Or could it be that his wavelength and hers were just being attracted to neutralize each other? He stared into her hazy eyes, unsure and slightly upset. From behind him his white-haired half approached, purple eyes full of conflicting emotions. He sighed in relief as he found Rubedo, placing a small hand on the URTV's shoulder.

"Rubedo, Yuriev wants us to try diving into Sakura's subconscious again. Dr. Mizrahi wants to hear from her." At this, the red-haired boy brightened and grabbed Sakura's hand and followed Albedo as he ran on ahead inside the automatic doors of the institute.

As Albedo ran inside the diving room, Rubedo led Dr. Mizrahi's daughter inside the room next to it where the female scientist was standing next to Dmitri Yuriev with his arms crossed. As the doors hissed closed she turned around and greeted the two with a motherly smile.

"Did you two have fun?" Juli asked as they came to a stop in front of her. Rubedo nodded energetically, reluctantly letting go of Sakura's hand. "That's wonderful. Well, you'll get to spend some more time with my daughter! Please keep her happy." Rubedo nodded again, determined.

"Don't worry, Dr. Mizrahi, I'll do my best!" Dr. Mizrahi smiled slightly and nodded in approval before turning back to converse with Yuriev. Turning back around the URTV ran into the other room where his friends were situated inside their separate diving modules.

"What took you so long?" Nigredo piped up, lifting his head up inquiringly. The red-head jumped into his module in-between Albedo and Nigredo and shrugged half-heartedly as the glass shield caged him inside. Nigredo frowned slightly before shrugging it off and lying his head back down, staring up at the blank ceiling, his ebony hair hiding his eyes. Albedo opted not to say anything, but the worry was evident in his amethyst eyes.

Rubedo closed his eyes and the machines started humming. He sighed in annoyance as he felt his stomach drop, used to the feeling of diving. It felt like he was free-falling from the sky with nothing to hang onto, and he could hear Albedo whimpering as usual and Nigredo reassuring his friend. After what seemed like a few short seconds, the humming stopped and Rubedo slowly opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of Sakura's subconscious domain materializing before him. Suddenly he could feel the ground beneath him and see the gas station to his left as his vision focused. As soon as he felt the other two URTVs' presence behind him, he started jogging down the path ahead, eager to talk to Sakura.

The birds flying in the clear blue sky seemed realistic as they chirped a cheery tune, flapping their wings every now and then. The humidity in the summer air was just right, and he could feel a soothing sweat roll down the side of his face as he ran. The gravel crunched lightly against his grey boots in a rhythm only he could hear, and in the distance he could see Sakura's home approaching. He quickened his pace slightly and ignored Albedo's whines to slow down, heart racing. Only when he was a few yards from her doorstep did he slow to a stop, breathing heavily. Flowers danced lazily in the welcome breeze in her yard, and the red-head noted that there were quite a few violets growing off to one side. Grinning secretly to himself, he stepped up the wooden stairs to the porch as the other two URTVs arrived.

The door opened and Rubedo's heart stopped as Sakura stepped over the threshold, a smile on her pretty face. "Rubedo! I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed, embracing him. He froze before awkwardly returning the embrace and then letting himself melt into it. She felt so warm and…alive. A cough behind them jolted him awake and he turned around to see Nigredo with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face while Albedo awkwardly scratched his neck.

Sakura laughed lightly, her light voice making him smile. "Oh, and hello to Albedo and Nigredo as well!" She started down the front steps of the porch and Rubedo followed after, suddenly wanting to spend time with her alone. "Well, what shall we do today?"

"Let's go to the beach!" Albedo chirped up. Sakura smiled serenely and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go. I just love going to the beach!" At this Albedo's eyes widened and a silly smile appeared on his face as he nodded happily. The foursome started their way down the path as Albedo started to excitedly talk about going to the beach. Even though they had gone together so many times, it never ceased to fascinate the boy. Sakura smiled fondly at Albedo and nodded her head to the white-haired URTV as Rubedo walked beside her.

"Albedo is always so open and emotional," Sakura spoke softly. At this Rubedo responded with a slight nod, straying away from her face to Albedo's.

"Yeah, but that's what gets him in trouble most of the time," he said conversationally, earning a giggle from the brunette.

_Ba__ bump._

"Mhm…Well I hope Albedo never changes. I like him like that. I wouldn't want him to be sad and quiet, or afraid, and he shouldn't be with you around." Sakura's eyes twinkled as Rubedo blushed. "And I don't want you to change either, Rubedo," she added quietly, and Rubedo noted with surprise that her cheeks were flushed.

"I won't." He gently grasped her hand reassuringly and a look of surprise appeared on her face before she shyly squeezed his hand, looking down at the ground as she kept her hand there as they continued walking. After a few minutes of silent walking except for the occasional sarcastic remarks from Nigredo and excited shouts from Albedo, the four 12-year olds arrived at the artificial beach.

Immediately the white-haired URTV stampeded toward the clear blue water excitedly, taking in a deep breath of the clean air. Nigredo stood by his friend with his arms by his sides, calm and quiet as usual. Sakura took a seat on a stray log and Rubedo sat to her right as she tilted her head back and stared up at the blue sky. After a while she spoke.

"You know, before you three came, I was always so alone. And no matter what I created within my mind, I was always left feeling so empty. This whole domain in my mind, when you peel away the fake things, there's nothing left. And I…I had almost given up hope when you guys tumbled in through my closet," she paused for a short giggle, "And I just want to thank you again for coming to visit. I don't want Mommy to be sad anymore, and I'm also glad that I had the chance to meet you, Rubedo." The way she said those last few words made it sound like she was certain she would leave this world soon. And it made him realize that he might not be successful in helping her recover from her illness.

"Sakura," Rubedo started, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder, "I just want you to know that…if…_when_ you recover, you be sure to come see me at my dad's institute, alright? I'd like to hear you play the piano a-and well…" He scratched his head nervously.

"And what?" Sakura asked innocently, probing him with her deep green eyes. The gentle zephyr from the sea breeze played with light brown strands of her hair.

"I just don't want you to forget me." Sakura's eyes widened as Rubedo looked down and kicked shyly at the sand, spraying brown diamonds into the air. There was a brief pause before Rubedo felt her cool fingers gently lift his chin up, a genuine smile on her rosy lips. His breath caught in his throat.

"I could never forget a wonderful boy like you," she whispered. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and he turned bright red, avoiding her eyes. She giggled at his reaction, turning pink herself.

"Get a room, you two!" Nigredo hollered from the shore of the beach, smirking while Albedo grinned from his kneeling position as he was currently building a sandcastle. The referred to couple bowed their heads in embarrassment, a secretive smile on both their faces.

In the sweet warmth of the summer, autumn seemed much too far away to be of concern, but eventually the rich green leaves of the season fell from the branches of the trees and faded into brown and amber, and inevitably died with time, lost forever in the snow when winter arrived.

A/N-And that's it for RubedoxSakura. Tell me what you think and tell me if you think I should continue! I know there really wasn't that much interaction but I don't know much about Sakura's character and I didn't want this story to become like complete mushy-wushy smut xD. And the last paragraph is just hinting that Sakura dies as you all know. Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated!

**Moshi Moshi Mai**


	2. Broken Mirror

A/N-Welcome to the second chapter! This one will be implied RubedoxAlbedo! Also, I'm kind of thinking of making a RubedoxAlbedo one-shot and it's in the present with the older Albedo. I've only found one RubedoxAlbedo on this site so I thought I'd contribute by making a dark and angsty one-shot. Tell me if you think I should do that :D Oh and once again since I'm not that far into the game, I don't know if they showed a cutscene where the URTVs find out that Sakura died or when she died so I'm just making it up here. If you know just keep that to yourself because I **don't** want to be spoiled :D.

**Broken Mirror**

**(RubedoxAlbedo)**

Winter came and quickly passed, and thus began the season of new beginnings. Flowers began to bloom once more, filling the park at the institute with vibrant colors. Snow still clung to some of the branches of the trees, but they were slowly melting away. As a clump of frozen snow fell from a stiff thin tree branch, a small hand caught it, gasping slightly at the temperature of the snow before clenching their fist with it.

The lone figure was sitting on one of the stone benches in the park, head lowered, fist trembling slightly. Suddenly the figure launched the fisted snowball in front of him with an anguished yell that echoed throughout the empty park. The snowball exploded upon colliding with the wall, melting into the ground and disappearing. Breathing heavily, the boy fell to his knees and bent forward slightly, using the wall as support.

He hated himself.

So what if he was the variant leader of the URTVs? What good was he if he couldn't save one person's life…one person who he had and still cared deeply for. An image of _her_ flashed through his mind and he held back a cry, pounding his fist angrily against the wall. Her soft brown locks twirling in the sea breeze, her happy laughter, the twinkle in her emerald eyes, the feeling of her warm body pressed against his in that sweet embrace….gone forever.

He had _failed. _

As that word rang through his mind, it pierced through the very core of his heart, stinging him savagely. _I'm a failure. I let her die. And her mother…Dr. Mizrahi…she'll never forgive me._ He shuddered upon imagining Juli Mizrahi's face, laced with sorrow and anger. He didn't want to have to face her. If he did, what would there be left to say? "I'm sorry Dr. Mizrahi, but I pretty much killed your daughter. Please don't hurt me."?

He chuckled bitterly, slumping further down. His burning forehead was eased somewhat by the cool concrete of the wall. He slowly closed his eyes, trying to erase everything out of his mind, if only for a few precious seconds. That only served in sharpening _her _face into his mind. He could feel his heart shattering as he saw her reach out to him, a frightened look on her face.

"Rubedo! Where are you? Please help me!" she frantically called out. His mind reached out to her and their hands almost touched. But fate decided to be cruel and their hands briefly touched, sending a shock reverberating through him before her image shattered, lost in the void of nothingness. He stood there in the darkness of solitude, his conscience taunting him.

_Look what you've done, Rubedo._

"No…I didn't mean to…"

_You let Sakura die!_

"NO!" He clutched his head, hoping to drown out his own voice.

_Albedo__ was right. You are a monster, just like him. _

"No…I-I'm not a monster!" He protested weakly, shivering. He looked down at his hand where the number 666 was engraved in red. It seemed to start spilling blood from the printed number, and his eyes widened in fear.

_You are a monster, Rubedo, the spawn of Satan. Sorrow and pain are the only things walking in your shadow. You bring nothing but. You're weak. You deserve to die!_

The ferocity in his conscience's voice shook him back into reality. His cerulean eyes opened in shock and he found himself staring at the ground. Something wet splattered gently onto the ground and his eyes widened as he realized it was falling from his eyes. Shakily he raised a hand to his eye and furiously wiped away the evidence of his pain, his aura boiling in anguish.

Crying didn't solve anything. He had learned that awhile ago when he had gotten himself hurt fighting an infected URTV in Sakura's subconscious. As he recalled that incident, he remembered the immense horror he had felt as one of his fellow brethren had been infected with the virus and had transformed into a horrendous flailing beast. But somehow, with the help of Albedo and Nigredo, they had made it out of there alive and safe.

Even though after the battle Albedo had gone insane and beaten the URTV to a pulp, Rubedo couldn't help but be internally proud of Albedo for defending him, even though he didn't need to. It was nice to have someone assure him that he wasn't a monster and most importantly have faith in the variant leader. Realizing he was still slumped over on the ground, Rubedo sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky. How could the day be so radiant when it was raining inside his heart? The breeze played with his blood-red locks, soothing him momentarily. He allowed himself that moment of tranquility as the sun shimmered with a heavenly grace upon his young face, the warmth spreading to the tips of her cold fingers.

After a moment's pause the URTV stood up, helping himself stand with clumsy limbs. His feet began to move forward and he found himself walking to the shadowy area of the park hidden in a cluster of trees. As he entered the grove he heard a familiar voice. Curious, he pushed a tree branch out of the way and stumbled in to find Albedo kneeling down on the ground. His hands were cupped in front of him and he seemed to be talking quietly to something in it. The only words he could make out was "privilege" and "grave".

"Albedo? What are you doing?" The white-haired URTV jumped, falling forward and landing on his behind. Rubedo managed a weak smile despite his mood, approaching his other half. As Albedo regained his posture on the ground, Rubedo sat down next to his dark half, leaning against the tree the other URTV was currently occupying.

Shyly, Albedo opened his hand to reveal a small bird. What surprised the variant leader was that it was a real bird, and not one artificially created. He was sure that these kinds of living things were extinct from Miltia, but here it was, cradled in Albedo's pale hands. It was a small bluebird, with radiant feathers the color of the sky at noon. Its right wing was twisted at an odd angle, and every now and then it would twitch involuntarily.

Albedo's eyes darted around the grove. The red-head noticed his nervous antics, and it seemed like his friend wanted to say something. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Purple eyes landed on him and Rubedo could sense the anxiety in his eyes. "What is it, Albedo?"

"I…"

"Go on," he probed, lightly nudging his shoulder.

"I heard that Sakura died," Albedo blurted out, frowning slightly as Rubedo's eyes widened. Immediately the older of the two backed away, getting defensive.

"Yeah, she did." Not knowing what else to say, Rubedo looked to the side, avoiding Albedo's eyes. There was an awkward silence and then Rubedo heard Albedo shuffling closer to him and he uncomfortably looked up at the green canopy of the trees, trying his best to ignore the sudden stinging in his eyes.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to make you sad…" Albedo whispered softly, noticing the liquid forming in the corners of the red-head's eyes.

"I'm not sad!" Rubedo yelled, frightening himself with his outburst. His glared evenly at Albedo, trying to look tough as Albedo continued to look at him, cocking his head gently to the side. The gesture made Rubedo's eyes soften somewhat and he looked down at the ground, sighing.

"Rubedo…I'm sad she's gone, too." Surprised, Rubedo glanced up at his other half, who had a genuinely empathetic look on his cherubic face. "I liked Sakura a lot. She was a really nice girl…She didn't make me feel like some kind of freak created to fight that stupid U-DO thing…" Albedo trailed off, looking off to the side wistfully. Rubedo's heart clenched painfully.

"Yeah…she's gone, Albedo. And…and it's all my fault." He fisted his hands upon the dirt, clenching his teeth as he stared at the ground. He started to tremble, feeling ashamed of himself as the tears started falling down the sides of his face, marring the fresh earth. "It's my fault Sakura died!"

Albedo's eyes widened as he saw Rubedo crying. The older URTV barely ever cried, and it concerned Albedo greatly. He shuffled closer to the red-head and placed a consoling hand on Rubedo's quaking shoulder. "Rubedo…It's not your fault. No one could've prevented her death! It was inevitable…" His words didn't have any effect as Rubedo continued to quietly sob, wiping away the stream of tears furiously every now and then.

Cautiously Albedo placed the bluebird into a little nest he had created for it next to the tree and leaned forward, embracing his other half. Rubedo immediately stiffened and his choked sobs stopped abruptly as Albedo continued to hold the red-head against him. "Listen to me, brother. I don't think it's your fault, and you shouldn't either. Sakura's in a better place now." The variant leader could hear the bitter tone in Albedo's voice. _That's right….he can't die…_

Slowly he relaxed and Albedo tightened his hold on him, gently running his slender fingers through Rubedo's hair. The red-head placed his head on Albedo's shoulder, hiccupping every few seconds as the younger URTV continued to sooth him. The sun's rays peaked in through the canopy of leaves, warming Rubedo's cold body and he scrunched his nose cutely when Albedo's white hair tickled his nose. After a few more minutes, Rubedo gently pried himself away from the warmth of Albedo's grip, sniffling quietly.

"Thanks, Albedo. I feel better." The white-haired boy replied with a smile, scooping the bird back into his hands. He leaned back against the tree and Rubedo joined his other half, curiously observing the bluebird.

"So…what happened to the bird?" Albedo stared at the bluebird a moment longer before focusing his attention on Rubedo with a serene smile.

"I came here and I found it on the ground with a broken wing. I made a grave for it!" He chirped, nodding his head to a little hole next to the other graves he had created.

"Why are you going to bury it? Its wing is just broken," Rubedo spoke up, glancing at Albedo. The purple-eyed boy frowned, standing up and Rubedo following suit.

"The bird is suffering. It'd be better if I killed it so it wouldn't be in pain…I'm giving this bird a privilege in dying, Rubedo!" The red-head's eyes widened at the sad look in his friend's eyes.

"But Albedo…is that really your decision to make? What if the bird wants to live?" Albedo hesitated, looking down at the bluebird. The rays from the sun filtered in through the canopy of trees, bathing the bird in a celestial glow. For a moment, the bird and Albedo locked eyes. Some kind of message was received in Albedo's eyes and he knelt back down on the ground, amethyst eyes clouded.

Albedo leaned back against a tree, still cupping the frail bird in his hands. Rubedo decided to join him and sat back on the left of Albedo, leaning his head towards his friend slightly. "So?" He whispered after a moment.

Albedo craned his head to look at his other half. Amethyst and sapphire locked onto each other, sizing the other up. They stared at each other for a while before Albedo managed a smile. "I think the bird wants to try and fly." Rubedo returned the gesture, the heavy burden lightening somewhat in his heart at the look of innocence in his friend's eyes.

Carefully, Albedo lifted his cupped hand into the air as light shined down upon the ground. The bluebird propped itself by its good wing onto its two legs, chirping. Albedo gasped in excitement and Rubedo held his breath. The bird started to rapidly beat its wings despite its condition, crying out in pain but continuing onward anyway. This impressed Rubedo greatly, and he found himself growing fond of the bird.

"Fly," Albedo whispered softly, encouraging the small bird. He held the bluebird in one hand now, stretching out his index finger like a perch. He lowered his other hand slowly and held it a few inches below his other hand as a catching net. Rubedo noticed that the hand Albedo was using to steady the bird was quivering slightly from excitement, and he gently grasped it, surprising the other boy.

"Hold it steady, Albedo." With his left hand, Rubedo held Albedo's other hand, and warmth enveloped both of Albedo's hands. The white-haired URTV nodded his head in determination, blushing faintly from their close proximity.

Suddenly, the bird jumped off of Albedo's finger and both URTVs tensely watched as it flapped its wings…

It started to fall…and Rubedo could feel his heart going out to the poor bird. He glanced at Albedo who still had a determined look on his face despite the bird slowly falling back to the ground. "You can do it!" Rubedo took in the strength in Albedo's eyes and the perseverance in his voice as his eyebrows lowered in deep concentration.

"Albedo…"

A chirping sound rang in the variant leader's ears and he whirled his head around to find that the bluebird was steadily rising back up. His eyes widened in disbelief as the bird flew in and out of the beams of light from the trees which were scattered about like a broken mirror reflecting a million shades of brilliance.

"Rubedo! Do you see that? The bird is flying even with a broken wing! We did it!" Happily, the white-haired boy tightly hugged his friend who grunted in surprise. After coming over his shock Rubedo smiled and returned the embrace, bringing one arm over the other boy's small shoulders.

_Even though the bird won't heal for a while, it's going to keep on flying, even with a broken wing...I promised Sakura I'd take care of her little sister…and I'll do that, even if she'll remind me of how I failed Sakura. This time, I won't fail Sakura or Dr. Mizrahi. _

Rubedo looked down at his other half as the excited boy continued to watch the bird fly away up into the afternoon sky. His blue eyes softened as Albedo leaned back and rested his soft white head against Rubedo's shoulder. He smiled. Spring was the season of new beginnings, and he could already feel the sorrow in his heart melt away slowly like the snow from winter.

A/N- Last one is Jr.xMOMO so please stay tuned! Again, reviews would be appreciated.

**Moshi**** Moshi Mai **


	3. Colors

A/N- Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took a while to upload this chapter, but I'm just too focused on…_other_ pairings xD I hope you enjoyed reading these chapters!

**Colors**

**(Jr.xMOMO)**

_Fourteen years later_

Jr. sighed as he stared up at the starry sky from his spot in the Park onboard the Durandal. The stars were all twinkling down at him-so very cold and lifeless-but burning brightly nonetheless. He could feel his heart ache as a meteor flashed across the sky, remembering an old rhyme from one of the many antique books he collected. As the meteor was enveloped into darkness, he mouthed the rhyme slowly.

"_When you wish upon a star_…" he whispered softly as memories of a certain white-haired URTV blinded his vision. "_Makes no difference who you are_…" His eyes started to sting as he remembered his twin's last resentful words of utter hatred, although his facial expression seemed to belie his harsh words. "_Like a diamond in the sky_…" He remembered fourteen years ago, when he and his dark half had seen a bird with a broken wing _fly_ with their very own eyes. "_Your dreams will shine_…"

As he breathed softly, puffs of condensed air spread across the cool pane and he leaned his head against the glass, closing his eyes. _This is stupid. Wishing on a star won't bring anyone back._ He slowly lifted his right hand and fisted it over his right chest, which no longer held the steady and comforting heartbeat of his darker half.

_Albedo__…_

His cerulean eyes glazed over and his fist tightened, turning his knuckles white as they shook slightly. Why did everyone end up leaving him? First Sakura and then Albedo…Fear clenched his heart as he wondered if he'd go insane if Nigredo were next, or even MOMO. He couldn't imagine living if anyone else left him behind.

An environmental bug floated lazily in front of him, blinking its artificial light. Jr. cupped his hands and the bug gently landed in his palm. He stared at the bug for a moment, blinded by its pure light.

"Sometimes I wish I were something like you. Having purpose, yet so unnoticed and without emotion." The bug flickered, as if signaling that it understood his idle chatter. The variant chuckled bitterly and the fly rose up into the air to continue its job. He watched it join the rest of its peers, trailing it with his watering eyes until it was lost in the sea of blinking lights.

Alone once more, the red-head gazed out at the starry sky and shoved his hands into the pockets of his red trench coat. _Albedo__…you're high above in the stars…like the so-called immortal god you are. Are you happy now? _

The emptiness in the pit of his heart echoed hollowly inside of him, and Jr. had the urge to join his brother, to leave this world and suffer no longer. But…he still had someone to protect…he was still needed…his role in this life was still unfulfilled. Clenching his teeth to prevent himself from the tears that threatened to fall, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, trying to blank out his mind.

_I wish you were still here. I wonder, even though you're in a higher plane of existence, can you still hear me talking to you? _

As the young boy pondered with glazed eyes, the doors hissed open. Jr. jumped as he heard the familiar sound of a puppy yipping. He whirled around, careful to hide his slightly red eyes in the darkness of the room.

"Hey, Jr.!" MOMO appeared, cradling Alby in her arms as the puppy squirmed in her grasp while wagging its tail energetically. She was dressed in her usual wear, her beret tipped to the side and combat boots soundlessly hitting the floor as her sailor outfit moved with her.

"MOMO…what are you doing here? I thought you already left with Dr. Mizrahi to Fifth Jerusalem…" Jr. asked quietly as the Realian set the albino pup on the ground. Alby barked and ran towards Jr., who knelt down and patted him affectionately on the head. Alby leaned into his touch and jumped into his arms, knocking the URTV down to the ground in the process.

MOMO brought her hand up to her face in surprise as Alby started licking Jr.'s face, trying to hide a smile. "Oh, Mommy said that we could spend one last day here! I wanted to surprise you, but you weren't in your room so I thought I'd find you here…He likes you a lot," she added as an afterthought, placing her hands behind her back. The variant slowly sat up with a playfully disgusted look on his face as he cradled Alby.

"Ew…dog cooties!" MOMO giggled at his reply and approached him, kneeling down to his level. "How'd you know to find me at the Park?"

"Well, since you weren't in your room and the Casino is closed, I knew I'd find you here." Jr. pouted and MOMO grinned, patting Alby on the head. "So…what are you doing here all alone at night?" the 100-series questioned after a moment's pause.

Jr.'s smile faded slightly and he looked to the side, sapphire eye downcast. The Realian detected a change in his mood and her scanners indicated a slight increase in his stress level. Obviously something was wrong, but whether or not the URTV wanted to talk about it was hard to tell.

"Jr….what's wrong?" MOMO ducked her head below his, peering up at him with her bright eyes. Jr.'s eyes widened and he scooted away in surprise. Concerned, MOMO placed a hand on his shoulder, noting the pained look in his eyes despite the friendly smile on his face.

"Nothing's wrong, MOMO. I just…wanted some time by myself is all," Jr. replied quietly, eyes darting upwards towards the swarm of environmental bugs. MOMO's eyes followed his and she smiled angelically, watching the flies float about. The co-director of the Kukai Foundation glanced at her and his heart felt like it had leapt into his throat, painfully suffocating him.

The innocence in her eyes and the light from the bugs gave her face a heavenly glow, making her seem too pure to be of this world. Her smile lit up her face, and her peach-colored hair rested gently on her shoulders, covering her ears. He had seen that smile many times, but on someone else's face. The red-head looked away, feeling idiotic for reminiscing and taking MOMO for someone else. She was her own person, he tried to believe that fiercely when he first met her, and he was slowly but surely making progress in that department…but sometimes, it was just so hard to look at MOMO or hear her laughter without the memory of summer fourteen years ago, when the young URTV had shared a kiss with that special someone on the beach.

MOMO returned her gaze on Jr., and immediately she gasped as she saw faint tears threatening to spill from his eyes, although the red-head seemed to be unaware.

"Jr.?" she whispered softly. The blue-eyed boy inhaled deeply and angrily rubbed his eyes, managing a weak smile.

"It's nothing. You just remind me of your sister sometimes…" He immediately regretted saying that as MOMO's eyes saddened somewhat.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you sad."

_Sorry…I didn't mean to make you sad…_ Albedo's voice echoed inside Jr.'s mind as he remembered when his twin had comforted him about Sakura's death what seemed another lifetime ago.

He hated himself, then. Those around him always seemed to care only about his feelings, even when he ended up hurting theirs. Why did they have to care so much about him anyway? MOMO watched as his facial expressions transitioned from anger to anguish to something else.

"Jr. it's ok to be sad, you know? I…I just hope you know that I'm willing to listen…" She nervously played with her hands, wishing she could've worded her statement differently. Jr. looked at her, his sky-blue eyes shaking with an unreadable emotion. After what seemed like ages, the tension on his face lessened somewhat and he offered her a weak smile.

"Thanks, MOMO, but I think this is something I have to get over by myself." The pink-haired Realian nodded once and slowly stood up and Alby squirmed out of Jr.'s grasp to run circles around the girl.

"I understand, Jr." She held her small hand in front her and Jr. looked at it, questioning. "Let's go to the Private Beach! I'm sure it'll cheer you up!" MOMO gave him her most charming smile, and Jr. couldn't help but return it, grabbing her outstretched hand.

"Ok…but how are we supposed to get there? The shuttles are closed at this hour." A sly smile appeared on MOMO's face and Jr. looked at her in wonder, never before seeing such a sneaky look on such an innocent face. She brought a finger up to her face and bit it in childish amusement, like a toddler who had left a little 'surprise' on their parents' wall.

"I pulled a few strings…" she whispered cutely, and Jr. immediately knew she meant she hacked into the system. He stared at the Realian in amazement, never believing someone like MOMO would do something spontaneous. A grin blasted across his face and he laughed.

"Ok, let's go!"

**…**

The duo arrived at the Kukai Private Beach half an hour later, Alby trailing behind them obediently. It was dark since the settings hadn't been adjusted to the usual daylight. The stars above twinkled down upon them, the moon offering poor lighting as they walked across the glowing sand. The wind tickled their noses with its cool breath and MOMO sighed, twirling around blissfully, the albino pup running around her.

"You like the beach, MOMO?" Jr. asked, watching her. The peach-haired girl stopped jumping around and smiled at Jr., nodding her head once.

"Yeah! Even though it's not really a real beach, I'm still happy whenever I go here. We should go to a real one sometime!" Jr.'s smile saddened somewhat. Why was it everything MOMO was saying reminded him of Albedo?

"Yeah, we should," the link master replied after a pregnant pause, shoving the thought to the side. MOMO grabbed his hand and led him over to the dock. Alby yipped angrily at being left behind, and he raced over to the two, barking to be acknowledged. They climbed the wooden stairs, and Jr. looked down at their intertwined hands, illuminated by the dim lighting. He felt reassured by the warmth that flowed from her fingertips, and he squeezed her hand as they continued walking quietly, the stress lessening somewhat when she shyly returned the gesture.

When they arrived at the edge of the dock, MOMO sat down, letting her slender legs dangle over the edge and Alby cradled in her arms once more. Jr. joined her on her left, placing his hands on the ground and mimicking MOMO's gaze as she stared up at the shimmering blue heavens. It always seemed as if the stars were holding a deep secret, as if that secret was dangled an inch out of your grasp, taunting you. Watching them reminded the red-head of Albedo, of watching his twin being carried into a celestial light by Kirschwassers while he could do nothing but stare with watering eyes, his other half out of his reach.

"Do you…Do you think he's happy?" Jr. whispered. He could see MOMO turn her head to look at him from the corner of his eye and Alby settle down next to her, but he couldn't tell the expression on her face. He knew that although Albedo had been his brother, she couldn't forgive him for what he'd done, and the only reason that she didn't avoid the subject was because she empathized with Jr. For a moment it was quiet, and the variant thought she wouldn't reply until she spoke up softly.

"I'm sure he's waiting for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Jr. …the bond you and Albedo have is something no one could possibly understand except you two. I wish that I could've gotten to know your brother the way you knew him, but I'm still so scared of that memory…I…I'm sorry he's gone." MOMO hugged her knees to her chest, topaz eyes watching the ocean now. She sighed and offered a bright smile. "I probably don't make sense, huh? Forget it…But just so you know…I'm sure he's happier wherever he is."

Jr. nodded so she knew he heard her. His respect for her had increased greatly in that moment. He had expected her to say that she hated Albedo for what he'd done to her, was glad he was dead, anything like that. But quite to the contrary she had voiced herself wisely, and he was surprised she had acknowledged the bond the two brothers had shared. His head cleared up, and he felt at peace.

"Thanks, MOMO. Coming from you that…means a lot."

Suddenly, fireworks filled the serene night, strange patterns and colors surrounding the pair. As the night sky lit up and the ethereal colors painted warmth onto their faces, the world seemed to be at peace for just this one moment in time. MOMO gasped in delight, golden eyes shimmering as the colors reflected in her eyes as Jr. grinned at the show. Alby barked up at the sky, growling and going into a ready stance, his small tail wagging energetically. The two laughed at the pup, their spirits merry.

"I guess I forgot what today was," Jr. stated, sheepishly scratching his head. MOMO giggled and hugged Jr. who awkwardly returned the embrace, patting her on the head.

"Happy New Year, Rubedo." Jr. froze, but the moment passed and he smiled, tightening his hold around her.

At that moment, there was no one else he'd rather spend this New Year with.

A/N- I had such a hard time writing this one because MOMO's new VA made her seem less adorable and more annoying. I loved MOMO in the first episode, but in this one it was just like _ugh_ for me xD I still enjoyed writing this, though. Unfortunately this is the last chapter, so I'll see you guys next time!

-**Moshi**** Moshi Mai**


End file.
